


heart language

by hartbeat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cardiophilia, DNA Digivolution, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Jogress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/hartbeat
Summary: ken's acting weird, and it takes an unexpected trip to the digital world for daisuke to translate the language of his heart.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken & Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	heart language

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in forever but it's been a lifelong dream of mine to write for my eternal ship daiken, and its finally coming true!!! it's my usual bullshit but hopefully you'll all like it!! i have plans to write plenty more now that i've found a discord server full of fellow shippers. contact me on twitter @fawnmons if you're interested in joining!

the digital world’s been quiet for a while now. without any evil to defeat, the chosen children’s lives have returned to normal, or at least as normal as they can be after all they’ve seen and done. between school and soccer practice, daisuke hasn’t had much time to hang out with his friends, so when he finally has a free weekend, he knows exactly who to call.

“hi, is ken there?”

“daisuke?”

daisuke perks up at the sound of his best friend’s voice, and launches immediately into his pitch.

“hey ken! i’ve got a break from practice so i was thinking you could come over for the weekend?

ken pauses. “the weekend?”

that’s when daisuke starts to feel like things are little off. “yeah, you know, like a sleepover?”

silence. daisuke chews on his bottom lip.

“...don’t you want to come?”

“um,” ken stammers, “yes, of course i do -- just let me ask mama first.”

the line goes silent again and daisuke curls the cord around his index finger nervously, wondering why ken seemed so hesitant. chibimon picks up on his worry and cocks his head. before he can explain, ken returns.

“she says i can go. i’ll pack a bag and take the train over in the morning.”

“o-okay! i’ll meet you there.”

“sounds great.”

ken hangs up after that, and daisuke slowly hangs the phone back up on the wall, a frown etched on his face. the last bit sounded promising, but he can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong.

“what was up with him?” asks chibimon.

“i dunno,” daisuke murmurs, picking up his digimon and heading back to his room. “i guess we’ll find out.”

\--

when ken steps out of the train station the next morning, daisuke is right there to meet him. and, forgetting his worries, he runs right up to him and throws his arms around him in a big hug. ken simply stiffens a little and pats him awkwardly on the back. when daisuke pulls back, he can see his friend is blushing a little. deciding not to make a big deal out of it, he grabs his hand and starts tugging him down the street.

“c’mon, let’s get back home before jun does!”

the rest of the day goes on without a hitch. ken may be a little quieter than usual, a little more reserved, but they still play video games, eat lunch, watch a movie, and successfully avoid any annoying encounters with jun. daisuke starts to think there’s really nothing to worry about after all, until bedtime, that is. as he flops down and gets himself comfortable, he notices ken has been silent for a while and rolls onto his side to inspect him. he’s staring up at the ceiling with minomon lying on his chest, looking quite preoccupied.

“ken?” uh… is something wrong?”

“no, i’m… just thinking.”

“about what?”

ken slowly strokes at minomon’s ears for a moment before responding, “just… how much things have changed since we defeated belialvamdemon. i guess it’s just… been a while.”

“yeah, i mean, i miss beating up baddies too, but it’s good they’re all gone now.”

“that’s not… well… nevermind."

confused, daisuke rolls onto his back again. did ken want to battle something? that seemed pretty out of character for him, at least ever since he shed his kaiser persona and started embodying his crest of kindness. he was always eager to take down evil, but never to fight just for the sake of it. daisuke must be missing something here. before he can try asking for clarification, ken says goodnight to him and chibimon and that’s the end of that.

\--

the weirdness culminates when daisuke feels someone prodding him awake just minutes after he’d passed out. groaning, he cracks open one eye to see ken peering over the edge of the mattress, blinking owlishly at him.

“ken? whaddyou want?” he mumbles.

“can we go to the digital world?” ken asks in a terse whisper. 

“the digital world?  _ now?” _

“yes,” ken responds quickly, then adds: “um, minomon needs some exercise.”

“can’t he wait till morning? he doesn’t even have any legs...”

ken worries his bottom lip, and that’s when daisuke knows something’s  _ really  _ up. ken rarely lets his nerves show.

“he, uh, really needs it.”

“ _ minomon  _ needs it,” daisuke repeats, glancing down at the digimon sitting on ken’s pillow, who shrinks away sheepishly.

“fine, i guess so,” sighs daisuke, more curious than anything, and chibimon immediately bounces up. “we’re going to the digital world?”

“yeah, c’mon buddy, i guess minomon just needs some fresh air.”

however,  _ ken’s  _ the one who looks like he can finally breathe again when daisuke says the word — not minomon, whose flushed cheeks only look slightly brighter than usual. cradling the insect digimon in his arms, ken gets up and opens the laptop on the desk. yawning, daisuke follows, chibimon clinging to his shoulder.

“digital gate, open,” ken says, and daisuke detects a thrill of anticipation in his voice, only causing him to be even more confused as they’re sucked away into another world.

\--

they land on the sandy shore of a digital beach. it’s evening there and a purple sky stretches out across the horizon as far as they can see. a warm breeze ruffles daisuke's hair as he yawns again, stretching his arms over his head and giving himself a little shake once they drop back down. chibimon must have digivolved upon entering the gate because he’s back in v-mon form, mimicking his partner’s stretch. daisuke looks up to see ken watching them oddly intently.

inching forward and tapping two claws together shyly, wormmon asks, “v-mon, would you like to jogress?”

v-mon brightens up and turns to daisuke. “can we?”

“it’s been so long since we last got to,” ken offers softly.

daisuke is baffled. first the digital world, now jogress? he’s got no hope of understanding this if he still can’t understand why they’re even there in the first place. or maybe...  _ this  _ is why. ken said minomon needed exercise — maybe he needed to evolve? but he’s already turned into wormmon! there’s something else going on here, and daisuke is determined to get to the bottom of it. so once again, in the name of investigation, he concedes.

“sure, let’s do it.”

he pulls his digivice out of the pocket of his cargo shorts — no longer the pajamas he was wearing before entering the digital world — and holds it out toward v-mon, who reaches out to hold one of wormmon’s tapping claws in anticipation of merging. daisuke smiles and, glancing over at ken, sees him flushing as he grips his digivice tightly. he decides to follow his partner’s lead and grabs ken’s free hand in his own. ken jolts and a light immediately erupts from both devices, engulfing the digimon in a unified beam of power.

for a moment, all they can see is that light. the sound of the waves lapping the shore slips away as they withdraw into themselves, into  _ each other.  _ ken’s grip on daisuke's hand tightens and suddenly daisuke can feel the anxiety surrounding his heart as it begins to drum nervously in his ears, his own picking up speed to match it, to synchronize their bodies as close as possible without also merging themselves. but almost as soon as he’d noticed it, the anxiety fades away; their hearts fall into a steady, even beat, and ken’s grip loosens, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. daisuke watches him as intently as ken had before, stepping a little closer to him as soon as he is aware of his surroundings again. paildramon stands before them on the beach, illuminated by the last strands of golden sunlight in the dusk. daisuke can’t help himself; his face splits into a grin and he hops up, waving his digivice in the air.

“go on, go have some fun!”

paildramon blasts off into the sky, sending a ripple through the warm sand the boys stand in. chuckling, daisuke looks over at ken, still clutching his hand. “go get some  _ exercise,  _ right?”

“right,” ken mumbles, sliding his digivice back into his pocket so he can tuck his hair behind his ear. daisuke can tell he’s nervous again; maybe even  _ guilty, _ as their combined heartbeat picks up speed again.

“ken... what’s up? you’ve been acting weird, y’know.”

he takes another step closer and their hearts jump, skipping a beat. 

_ “woah!” _ daisuke accidentally drops his digivice in surprise and rubs his hand against his chest. “what was that? i don’t think you’ve ever been this nervous around me.”

“i’m sorry,” ken mumbles. he can’t even meet daisuke's eyes, and for a moment, the anxious tug at their heartbeat is daisuke's own.

“you know you can tell me anything, right?” daisuke coaxes gently, “you don’t have to be afraid. we’re  _ connected.” _

“i know,” ken sighs, still not meeting daisuke's imploring gaze. “that’s... that’s why i brought us here.”

daisuke tilts his head and steps closer across the sand, so their bodies are only inches away from uniting as their hands already have. for once, he’s quiet, giving ken the space to speak, to explain the complicated feelings swirling through both their heads.

“i...” he begins, gulping nervously before blurting out, “i wanted  _ this.” _

“...jogress?” daisuke asks.

“...and everything that comes with it,” ken murmurs, eyes finally settling on the hand daisuke still has cradled to his chest.  _ oh.  _ a light clicks on in daisuke's head. his hand leaves his chest, only so he can guide ken’s to it instead. he can feel it tremble, feel it just barely try to resist but he manages to press it to his beating heart and holds it there, grinning as ken gives a soft gasp.

“if you wanted to hear my heartbeat you could’ve just  _ asked,”  _ daisuke laughs, but the distinct blush on ken’s cheeks makes it clear that that was never an option. (but maybe it would be, in the future, as they find their way around each other, around this wondrous union they now share.)

ken stares down in awe at his hand, mouth ajar, and with a steadying breath he finally meets daisuke's eyes. “i missed it,” he confesses, speech and expression uncharacteristically flustered. 

“how could you miss it when it’s always with you?”

daisuke says it so easily and earnestly that he’s surprised that he’s  _ not  _ surprised by it. touched, ken’s fingers curl into the soft fabric of daisuke's shirt as his heartbeat jumps underneath, matching the drumming of ken’s own in his ears, so in sync that they might as well actually share a single heart between them.

“you’re right,” ken says, “i’ve got nothing to worry about.” and neither does daisuke, for in that moment they both realize there’s no separating them, no breaking their bond -- no time or space that can come between their hearts. ken’s relief turns into a chuckle, which forms into full on melodious laughter as he dips his head forward to meet daisuke's, their foreheads touching as ken closes his eyes blissfully and intertwines their fingers against daisuke's chest. daisuke laughs with him, their joy at simply being  _ together  _ bleeding into a single note of elation so strong that paildramon feels it and digivolves again, shooting across the sky as imperialdramon. still clinging to each other, still blushing, hearts still leaping — daisuke and ken watch their partner fly across the sea, lost with each other in a world all their own.


End file.
